


The Sandlot

by JustHannah



Category: The Sandlot (1993)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, The Sandlot, benny rodriguez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHannah/pseuds/JustHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Benny, baseball was life. Up until this mysteriously familiar face moves back into town with a major talent at baseball. But will this mystery girl be able to be accepted by the team of boys? And will she be able to help Benny when he needs it the most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandlot

      I was still in my black dress from the funeral as I brought my bags and suitcases back into my childhood home. It was difficult coming back here, especially after the death of my aunt. We had become so close in my eight years of living with her and her death has taken a definite toll on me.

      I took multiple trips in and out of the house bringing things in and going back out to bring in more. I was finally put at ease as all of my suitcases and things lazily rested on the floor of a room I used to know so well. The feeling was strange, I'd spent so much time out of this room and it was supposed to be specifically labeled mine, but it was a stranger, just like this entire house.

      I heard footsteps on the wooden floor outside of my room and looked over where my father stood in the doorway, "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

      "Fine, daddy," I half smiled at him and stood, as girly as the word was I had always called him that.

      "I can't remember the last time I saw you in a dress, it's so good to have you home," I could hear his voice falter for a moment until it went back to his normal deep but happy tone.

      "I'm sorry about Aunt Kathrine," I walked toward him in my two-inch black heels, Aunt Kathy was his sister and I could tell how her death effected him as well.

      "It's okay, tiger, she's in a better place now," I hugged him firmly, I had missed the scent of cigarettes and mint that he always wore, it helped me feel more at home. 

      "Hey you two," I heard my mothers flawless voice and the clicking of her heels walking towards us, she hugged us both, and with the mix of her perfume and his natural scent I knew I was home.

      With all of my things put away I was able to finally breathe without feeling like there were a million other things I had to do. I was able to look back at the past, but the past that I didn't want to run away from.

      I walked down the hall in my t-shirt and jeans that cuffed at the bottom and stepped into my brothers room, he had his own life now with a pregnant wife and I hadn't seen him in years. He was never able to come visit like my parents did because of his obligations at college so I missed him like crazy. There were baseball pictures everywhere and small flags that read the names of baseball teams that he had taught me. I looked around in his drawers and in his closet for his glove and at least his bat but they were nowhere to be found, he must have took them with him.

      I walked outside and into my garage, there was a box that I remembered used to at least have baseballs in it but there was only one left, but what the hell was I supposed to do with no bat and no glove?

      I heard masculine voices slowly getting closer and looked over to see an overweight redhead with freckles everywhere and a tall, skinny but muscular brunette boy in baseball hats and clothing holding gloves. The brunette waved goodbye to the redhead as he walked away then he turned to me.

      A small smile made its way onto his tan face as he nodded and waved to me looking at my t-shirt and jeans, I did the same in return almost not being able to move at all. As soon as our eyes met there was just something about him that seemed so different, the good kind of different.

      He walked back into a house almost right across the street from me, I'd most definitely never seen him before. I've missed so much since I left...I hadn't seen the freckled redhead before either...this was all so strange...everything was different.

 

      I woke up at 8:00am and quickly dressed in my jeans and t-shirt, I was planning on following the boys I'd seen yesterday to where they had gone to play baseball.

      I figured out that I wasn't the only one when a teenage boy around my age in shorts and a fancy button up shirt ran up the street with a plastic glove just as I walked out the door. I kept a close eye on him and a shiver went down my spine when we found our destination. It was the sandlot...

      I watched the nerdy boy walk into center-field as I stayed to the side so that none of the boys could see me. The brunette that I'd seen yesterday looked straight at me right before hitting what looked like it would be a home run when it went straight for the nerdy boy, unfortunately he couldn't catch it and fell right on his back.

      I ran to help him up and when he looked up to see who I was his eyes widened, probably because I was a girl on a baseball field, "My name's Alex."

      "Scotty...Scotty Smalls," he mumbled as he stood.

      All of the boys were either keeling over from laughing so much or already on the ground still laughing their asses off, for teenagers, they were so immature, aside from the brunette who stood there with a look of complete disappointment in his teammates. He was different, just as I thought.

      Once they got up I picked up the baseball, Scotty had already ran away with tears in his eyes, I threw the ball as hard as I could and it ended up being caught by who I figured was the pitcher.

      "Mature..." I murmured and walked back the way I came feeling eyes burning into my back.

 

 

 

 


End file.
